This invention relates to an amusement device such as an electronic amusement device wherein there is movement of an image of an object upon a target. With such device it would be highly desirable to provide the player with control over the movement of the object image to enhance his enjoyment thereof. Additionally it would be desirable if effective means could be provided for sensing when the object image has not been properly moved such as by the object image contacting an obstacle. It is also desirable to provide such type of an amusement device which can simultaneously be played by more than one player.
Various devices exist such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,711, 2,502,834 and 2,456,828 wherein a player attempts to project or control an image on a target.